Baxter Stockman (2003 Series)
Doctor Baxter Stockman is a major antagonist the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. He was voiced by Scott Williams. Biography In the 2003 Series, Stockman is similar to the Mirage comics except that he works for the Foot. He is responsible for creating the mousers that destroyed the turtles' home in the previous episode. However, He used his mousers to rob banks instead of getting rid of the rat problem in the city under the employ of a mysterious benefactor. When his assistant April O'Neil found out his true purposes, Stockman sent mousers to exterminate her, but she was saved by the turtles. April returns to Stocktronics with the TMNT in to defeat Stockman. Stockman escaped the turtles but Hun caught him and brought him to Oroku Saki before Stocktronics was destroyed by the turtles and April. Stockman told Saki that this was a small setback but for the price of his failure, Stockman's left eye was clawed out by Hun with a drill. Saki ordered Hun and Stockman to work together to find capture and find info on the TMNT. Stockman presented his new invention, the Foot Tech Ninjas to Saki. Stockman created the Foot Tech Ninjas' cybernetic armor that gives them the ability to turn invisible and enhanced strength and speed from studying an Utrom exosuit recovered by the Foot Technicians in the previous episode. He guaranteed Saki that Foot Tech Ninjas would capture the TMNT. Two Foot Tech Ninjas defeated Raphael and took him to a Foot yacht in the middle of the Hudson River. Hun let Raph escaped so he can lead the Foot Tech Ninjas to the other Turtles but the Turtles defeated the Foot Tech Ninjas. In Saki's lair, Stockman blamed Hun for the failure of the mission. However, Saki sent two Foot Tech Ninjas to take Stockman away and he would get a robotic left hand, a neck brace, and be in a wheelchair. He volunteers to find evidence of the Turtle's demise in exchange for full access to the Utrom exosuit that he studied to create the Foot Tech Ninjas. The Shredder lets Stockman find evidence of his enemies' end, but promises the scientist that his next punishment will be his final if he comes back with no evidence. Stockman went to April's shop which was destroyed by the Shredder in the previous episode and finds no evidence. Stockman then decides to make his fake evidence to present to the Shredder. He fooled the Shredder to think the Turtles are dead and he gets full access to the exosuit. However, the Shredder learned the Turtles are alive and contacts Stockman who was busy working on his project. Stockman discovered that someone hacked into the system but decides that it would be a good distraction while he make preparations. With his new exosuit Stockman bursts in to the Shredder's throne room and fights both the Turtles and the Foot. The TMNT and the Shredder briefly teamed up to defeat Stockman. Don fires a rocket at the deranged scientist using the robotic arm that Leonardo severed earlier, sending Stockman into the sky and apparently explodes. Return It is revealed that Stockman survived only to be reduced to a head in a robotic spider body that can be voice-activated by the Shredder. Saki can control Stockman remotely with a robotic eye implant that covers his former wound which shocks Stockman if he disobeys or becomes arrogant. He infiltrated TCRI, the Utroms' hideout under the Shredder's command. Stockman also destroyed the oracle pods, shut down the security system, and guided Saki and the Foot to the building through an underground path. Stockman regains control and attacks the Shredder when Professor Honeycutt a.k.a the Fugitoid mimics the Shredder's voice to overrides the voice protocol. He escaped thereafter. Sometime later, he planted his head in an Utrom exosuit and tricked Leatherhead into being a part of his evil schemes. Stockman also befriended Leatherhead and helped him build a transmat in exchange for assistance for his robotic body and the Turtlebot. Gallery Baxter Stockman (2003) 1.png|Stockman child Baxter Stockman (2003) 2.png|Stockman in wheelchair Baxter Stockman (2003) 3.png|Stockman in his robotic suit Baxter Stockman (2003) 4.png|Stockman's head in robot spider Baxter Stockman (2003) 5.png|Stockman in Utrom robotic body Baxter Stockman (2003) 6.png|Stockman in Utrom robotic neck Baxter Stockman (2003) 7.png|Stockman's brain Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil